narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hotsuma Uzumaki
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Prior to the formation of the , the majority of clans were small factions of similarly skilled Shinobi or individuals who pursued the same interests. This was the case with the Uzumaki Clan whom, while like-minded and skilled, were not strong enough to actually possess an established settlement due to the constant wars that plagued the world. During this period of time, Hotsuma's ancestors were noted to be mercenaries around the world as a result of their highly proficient sealing abilities. They were regularly asked to fend off powerful beasts and entities that rivaled the likes of the in power, and sometimes were asked to assist in the capturing of these beasts at many points in time. Hotsuma's direct ancestors were, unlike other Uzumaki of the time, loosely linked with their clan. While they were taught everything they knew from the clan, they didn't follow their beliefs wholeheartedly. Therefore, they were constantly called upon missions. Eventually, they would ally with one of their contractors who hailed from the region which would later be regarded as . Therefore, they remained there as the base of their operations. During their affiliation with Kusagakure, they weren't involved in the affairs of and the as a result - therefore, they weren't present at the destruction of Uzushiogakure. However, they had heard about the destruction at a later date, but by this point, there was little point in attempting to find scattered members of the clan. Following the variety of conflicts that occurred in the Shinobi world, Hotsuma was born to his parents: Ōkuma and Miyana Uzumaki. He was born approximately five years following the Third Shinobi World War, and was trained as a Shinobi ever since he was a young man. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Hotsuma hails from , contrary to popular belief. This is because of, as previously explained, his ancestry. The mercenaries of the Uzumaki Clan who decided to migrate away from their clan stayed in Kusagakure, and since then, became semi-prominent figures among them for their highly developed and unique skill-sets, among others. As of now, however, due to Kusagakure having been taken over by Izaya, Hotsuma acts as a wandering Shinobi: in technical terms, a Missing-nin. However, he demonstrates notable loyalty to his village regardless. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to prominent Uzumaki, such as , , or , besides just being an Uzumaki? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Hotsuma will primarily be different from other Uzumaki due to his conscious awareness of his clan's abilities. Unlike several Uzumaki in the canon, Hotsuma was directly taught that his life force was greater than others, in both the physical and chakra terms. Therefore, he primarily relies on his exceptional life force in order to conjure a variety of actions: in particular, he can easily form constructs made of chakra, beyond chains. This is due to utilizing his Yang-enhanced chakra control to administer a shape, and subsequently materialize his imagination into a solid form. Beyond this, Hotsuma will prove to be a highly diverse Shinobi. Unlike many others who focus on specific traits, Hotsuma will utilize multiple Nature Transformations: Water and Fire, along with skills within more obscure Ninja arts for a wide variety of skills to choose from. His most prominent skills will lie in his Fūinjutsu, evidently. In particular, he will demonstrate the capability to utilize must faster sealing techniques than other Uzumaki, and translates these skills into other areas of combat he has delved in to make him a Shinobi who possess both specialization and diversity. ' [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy]] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uzumaki Applications